Many businesses provide services at the home or residence of customers. In some situations, these services may involve the service providers working within customer homes. For example, cable, internet, or other utility providers often provide service attendants to customer homes to install, repair, or otherwise attend to customer needs. As another example, parcel delivery services often request access to customer homes so that they can leave packages in a safe and secure location. To give access to service providers, a resident must typically wait at the home to open the door for the service providers. This can result in unproductive waiting time.
Permitting home access to visitors without requiring a resident to remain at the home presents many challenges. For example, it can be difficult to assure that the home remains locked and secured to unauthorized visitors while an authorized visitor is within the home. It can also be challenging to ensure that the authorized visitors act in an appropriate manner while in the home. Further, residents may wish to restrict locations of the home that the authorized visitors may access or the amount of time that the authorized visitors can be in the house.